Joshua Dunn Sr
Joshua Dunn Sr (Dr. Joshua Charles Dunn Sr., M.D.; born 15 May 1965) was the first and eighth, President of the Republic of Jay. Dunn previously served as the vice chair for Lay Convention. He is also a Major General and was in command of 101st Airborne Division one of the Army's Special forces Division till 2009, because of this he was or still is a highly trained member of the counter-terrorism unit. Since 2009 his position in the Army has been highly classified. A native of Jay specifiable the Jaying state of Lay. Birth and family Born on May 15th 1965 to John and Beth Dunn in the then Saying state of Jay. Born into the wealthy Dunn family of Military officers and Doctors. His father John was a Major General in the Saying Army. His mother Beth was a Pediatric neurologist. He has one brother Michael(June 1956) and one sisters, Brittany(Born 1970) and one adopted sister Emma(Born 1988) Early life Joshua's early life was just like any child born at the time in Jay. Joshua father John was in officer in the the Saying Army and as a result of was not often home. His mother Beth was a Pediatric neurologist whom was also not home all that much. His grandmother raised him and his younger brother before there sister Brittany was born when there parents began to stay at home. He began his Schooling at Kings World Academy in 1970. He Graduated in 1982 with a 4.0 GPA. Military career and education After he completed his high school eduction in 1982, He took a year off before joining the Saying Army where after completing basic training he was assigned to the Medical Brigade where he began his College eduction at the University of Jay in its Pre med program. After three years of pre-med he graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Biomedical Engineering and entered Medical school and he becan work on a Doctor of Medicine with which he graduated with in 1990. He then began his Internship at Masons West hospital where he also served his Residency before moving to Saint Johns hospital. His eduction came to a halt in July of 1990 as a result of his first ways murder it would be further delayed at the onset of political unrest in Jay. Following his first wife Christine's murder in 1990 he was granted a reassignment to the Special forces where he under went two years of training. Once training was complete he was promoted to the rank of Captain and assigned to the 101st Airborne Division's Special forces unit. During the Summer Revolution in which the nation gained it independence he took part in numerous battles, Which after the wars end led to his premotion from captain to Major in 1998. After the war and and treatment for Cancer and his election as President of the new nation did he return to complete his education. He returned to Saint Johns hospital where began his Neurosurgery Residency in 2002. Following his residency he was granted a staff position at Saint Johns hospital where he currently works as an emergency neurosurgeon. In 2003 he was placed in commanded of the 101st Combat Paratroopers Brigade and promoted to Lieutenant colonel. He once again involved in combat in 2004 during Operation Eagle Hold which sought to capture ousted Saying Leader Oma Lars. In 2005 he took command 101st Airborne Division and was promoted to the rank of Brigadier general, he held this command till his promotion to Major general in 2008. Following this promotion little to no information has been released by the Defense Department. Marriage Joshua met first wife Christine Taylor in high school, they married two years after they both graduated in 1984 they had one child a son born in 1986 Andrew. Their marriage ended tragically in July of 1990 when Christine was found dead found with a gunshot wounds to the head following an attempted robbery in their home. He was so effected that he placed Andrew up for adoption and quickly asked for reassignment to the Saying Special forces, he was granted his reassignment and began special forces training. While grieving over his wife's death he was reunited with old high school friend and ex-girlfriend Kira Davis. Him along with Christine and Kira had been friends. They reunited in 1991 when Joshua completed Cleet Training and was home for sometime before leaving to began Start training. Kira and Joshua began to stay in touch with one another. In 1992 after Joshua returned from training they found them self's drawn to one another so they began dating. After five months of dating they married on August 25th 1992. Kira gave birth to a daughter Sara Beth Dunn on July 6th 1993. After a miscarriage in 1998 the couple divorced in 1999 after seven years of marriage. Joshua meet his third wife Jennifer Davies while campaigning for President in 2000, during this time he was battling his first bout of Hodgkin's lymphoma. After only dating two months the couple married on April 15th 2000, it was revealed a month later that Jennifer was expecting there first child a daughter Susan who was born February 12th 2001. The couple went on to have three more children Megan born in 2002, Ashley born in 2004,and Micheal born on 2005. The couple divorced in 2006 after six years of marriage. In 2006 reports surfaced that the reason behind his most recent divorce was due to infidelity on his part with his second wife. After another report surfaced a month later he release a statement stating that the affair did take place and that Kira and himself would like to have their privacy. They re-marred in a private ceremony on December 24th 2006 with only family in attendance, They have since had a second child a Son Joshua M. Dunn Jr born February 14th 2007. On November 30th 2010 sources from within the family stated that Kira was expecting there third child, this however was not confirmed till January 15, 2011 when a due date of May 15, 2011 was give to the press. Kira gave birth to a daughter Christine Anne Dunn on May 16th at 3:45 am she is named in after his first wife. They along with most of the family split there time between the Presidential palace and there private residence at Rosewood Castle. Governor Of Jay In 1992 Joshua successfully ran for Governor of Jay (then a Saying state), He became the 9th Governor of Jay on April 22th 1993. At the time officials within the state were preparing to succeeded after four hundred years under Saying rule. Like the Saying govt officials, the public who by this point were demanding home rule thought he would suppress the uprisings and end them allowing Say to continue to oppress the Jaying people. It was not known till the Valentines day uprising that Joshua was in fact pushing for independence. After the V-Day uprising Joshua order covert military action to seize control of all Saying military post including the Air Force. Following this the Saying government convicted him of Treason and order his arrest to face execution. The order to arrest him was handed to the 233rd military police unit, however unknown to the Saying military officials the 233rd had already sworn allegiance to the Jay state Militia and refused to carry out the arrest warrant. After five months of relative peace, The Jaying interim government set up by the MPIU after the V-Day uprising declared on July 16th 1994 with the Freedom Accords that they were free to self govern declaring, the states independence. After the freedom accords were issued he resigned as head of the interim government choosing to take command of the Jaying military forces to prepare for the war that was to soon follow. In the end Joshua was the ninth and last Governor of Jay. He held no other office till he was elected president in 2000. Jaying Revolution Presidency Health Hodgkin's lymphoma Diagnosis Joshua was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma in June of 2000, having been caught in its early stages it was treated with external beam radiation therapy. Joshua went in to remission in July of the following year. After a annual medical check up in 2007 the lymphoma was found to have come out of remission and he was treated with several more radiation therapy for several months before the lymphoma went back into remission, As of may 2011 the lymphoma is in complete remission. Hearing Loss Joshua suffered from Otosclerosis from early age and as a result wore a hearing aid in his left ear. In more resent years him and his medical staff had considered an Stapedectomy to restore his hearing. On April 14th 2011 reports surfaced that Joshua was going to be undergoing a stapedectomy to restore his hearing, in an official press release and documents released by the office of the president sheded light that since October 2010 Joshua had completely lost hearing in his left ear and that his hearing in the right was progressively failing. After many test it was determined that Joshua was a good candidate for a stapedectomy which he underwent on April 24 2011 his hearing was successfully restored. Music From an early age Joshua had a musical talent to sing and play music. By the age of fourteen he could play the drums and the guitar. In 1999 after the war ended he and four of his army buddy's formed the rock band Springstep and released their first album Springstep:In the end. The group released three albums before spiting up in 2006, reuniting in 2011. Months before Springstep formed he had already released his first album I'm Moving On. He continued to release solo albums along side albums released by the band. Since the release of I'm Moving On in 1999 he has released eight more with 24 number ones. In July of 2011 he and the other members of Springstep reunited and began writing new songs for an upcoming album(Springstep:Remastered) set for release early 2012. Discography ;Studio albums * 1999: I’m Moving On * 2001: Feels Like Today * 2003: Paper Cut * 2004: Here * 2006: Ready to Fall * 2007: I Will Remember You * 2009: Forever * 2010: I Run To You * 2011: Where This Love Goes ;Other albums/compilations * 2005: [[Joshua Dunn's Greatest Hits I|Joshua Dunn's Greatest Hits I]] * 2009: [[Joshua Dunn Number I's|Joshua Dunn's Number I's]] * 2012:[[Joshua Dunn's Greatest Hits II]] Category:Presidents of the Republic